


Family

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is upset that Danny said he hates living in Hawaii. Spoilers for  episode 3 x 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Steve and Danny watched the Governor leave. "Well, that was awkward," Danny commented.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him," Steve replied. "He admitted he was wrong, and he apologized. That's something, right?"

"I guess."

The two of them sat drinking their beers. "So, as I was saying before we were interrupted...." Danny began.

"What **were** you saying before we were interrupted?"

"I was saying that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself for letting Wo Fat get away. Our first priority was saving the Congressman. Unfortunately, as you no doubt saw, I am not too good at shooting from a helicopter, and that didn't help. It wasn't your fault."

Steve sighed. "That's not what I'm upset about."

"It's not? Then what **are** you upset about?" Danny asked.

"You."

Danny was puzzled. "Me? What did I do?"

"You said you hate living here."

"Babe, I have been telling you that from the day we met. I have never liked this place. I don't dig the sun, sand and surf. Okay, the surfing's not too bad, I guess. But I'm a Jersey boy, born and bred. I don't see how you can be surprised when I say I hate it here."

"I guess I just thought, you know, you've been here for a few years now, and you learned how to surf, and you have a good job with Five-0...." Steve trailed off, uncertain what to say.

"Listen, Steven, I am here because of my daughter. Again, I am pretty sure I've told you that more than once. I'm not going anywhere, if that's what's worrying you."

"No, that's not it," Steve said. "You also said something about family, about you and Grace."

"Yes, I did. Why, did that piss you off too?"

"You said Grace is your only family, but that's not true," Steve continued.

"No, I said Gracie is my only family **in Hawaii**. I have family back in New Jersey."

"But Grace isn't your only family, Danny. Remember what I said to Chin when he was in the hospital? The four of us, we're _'ohana._ "

"I'm afraid I don't know what that means, Babe."

"Family. It means we're family. You, me, Chin and Kono are a family."

Danny turned thoughtful as he continued to drink his beer. Steve watched him nervously. Even though he'd denied it, it was true that he worried about Danny leaving one day. It bothered him that his best friend felt that he didn't fit in to this world — Steve's world. He wanted to share with Danny everything that he loved about Hawaii, whether it was surfing or the petroglyphs.

Why wasn't Danny talking? Danny was never quiet. Steve thought about their morning in court, when Danny had fiddled with his tie. He thought about the hug they'd just shared, and how he wished he could have more where that had come from.

"What's on your mind?" Steve finally asked.

"So we're family, huh?" Danny asked.

"Ye-es, that is what I just said."

"So all those times you call me 'bro' or 'brah' — that's what you mean?"

"I guess," Steve said, unsure what Danny was getting at.

Danny shook his head. "That's too bad, then."

"What's too bad?"

"Well, you see, the way I feel about you is not exactly brotherly, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

Danny leaned closer to him. "C'mere," he said, the same way he'd said it when he was fixing Steve's tie.

Steve moved closer.

"No, no, c'mere. Come. Here. Now."

"I'm here, Danno. I'm here."

Finally Danny grabbed the front of Steve's shirt in his hand and pulled Steve so that they were less than an inch apart. Then he kissed Steve harder than Steve had ever been kissed before.

When they separated, it was Steve's turn to be speechless.

Danny looked at him in concern. "Should I not have done that?" he asked.

In response, Steve grabbed him and returned the kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"That answers it very well," Danny responded with a smile.

A little while later, Steve asked, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you suddenly make a move on me now, after it's been — what? — three years?"

Once again Danny was thoughtful for long enough to make Steve nervous.

"After all this time, it has finally settled on me that I'm here for the long haul," Danny replied. "I may not like it here, but I'm not going anywhere. What I said in court.... I admitted that I'm here for good. I'm not going to have to follow Grace to Las Vegas. And I figured if I'm here for good, then it's time I made a commitment — a commitment to you."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," Steve told him.

"Oh, I think I do," Danny replied. "It's written all over your face."

"You mean I have a face?" Steve asked, thinking of something Danny often said to him.

"Oh, you definitely have a face. A face I happen to be quite fond of." Then he pulled Steve close and kissed him again.


End file.
